Allura Glitter ~ District 1
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is also Sambaroses's third District 1 tribute, and a Victor! :D 'Allura's Basics' Name: Allura Glitter Age: 15 Gender: Female District: 1 Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Sword, Blowgun. Height: 5'6 'Appearence' Medium in stature and slim, verging on the skinny side, Allura has long, straight brown hair with a blonde ombre effect to it, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Stubborn and direct, Allura is not a girl to be messed with, and she can hold a grude for a very long time. Strong and brave mentally, she's quite confrontational and she has a fiery temper that simmers within her for a while before bursting out like a firework of anger. Kind in her own way, and sweet to those she cares about, she also is likely to be the kind of person who would probably be merciful during the games if said tribute hadn't done anything to upset her. Also, being from a career district she's a little arrogant at the times, though she's not half as bad as some of the others in her district, not by a long chalk. 'Backstory' ' Time for a little revenge... ' Born and raised in District one, the daughter of a well respected Perfumer and a Goldsmith, Allura was born into wealth, with little knowledge of what it was like for other districts. The games were always glorified in 1, like some sort of shiny gameshow, whith prizes that were apparently very tempting to many. Respect, unimaginable wealth, celebrity status, all things that most children dreamed of where she lived. Though she found the prizes pretty appealing she wasn't exactly keen on the way you got there, but she was enrolled into the most prestigeous career academy from the tender age of 4 anyway, where she trained hard for many, many years. She became quite popular with both the girls and boys alike, soon leading ' The Popular Group ' ''as they were known to the rest of the students, her own little group of girls who quite frankly believed they were the next best thing. Maybe they were in their minds, but that's rather beside the point. Anyway, she had it all, a gorgeous boyfriend called Hale Valour (Not the sharpest knife in the box TBH), plenty of friends, and an abundance of money... or so she thought. ' 'The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...' 'I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him' 'She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause' 'She took him faster than you could say sabotage' ' One day when she was training with her friends, a new girl appeared, by the name of Sprinkle Gold, who had just transferred there from one of the many other academys around. Now, to clear things up, the popular group weren't all that mean to people, there were no practical jokes played on new students or anything, but they had their fair share of rude and snide remarks up their sleeves, if needed. This new girl started to become popular with Alluras friends, and she felt her leadership slowly slipping out between her fingers, like water. Well she wasn't paticularly happy about this, but she held her tongue, hoping taht eventually they'd lose interest in Sprinkle and come back to her. Except they didn't. She became more and more popular, and Allura ended up taking a back seat in pretty much everything. She knew they'd probably eventually get bored of Sprinkle though, so she wasn't overly worried about it. ' 'I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it' 'I underestimated just who I was dealing with' 'She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum' 'She underestimated just who she was stealing from.' ' One paticular day she'd walked in to the huge gym area where they all trained, to discover Sprinkle and Hale, practically eating each others faces off in the middle of the room, in full view of everyone. There were plenty of ' Oohs ' and ' Aaahs ', especially when they noticed she'd appeared. Well she was having none of this, and she stormed over to Sprinkle and Hale, grabbing Sprinkle by the collar of her shirt and throwing her to the ground angrily, fire flickering in her eyes. What hurt Allura the most was that she just laughed, looking up at her from where she'd been pushed over, laughing hysterically like she'd just told an awesome joke. Hale was just standing there awkwardly as Alluras eyes glazed over with unshed tears, before she started laughing too, though far more sarcastically that Sparkle. Maybe she'd underestimated her, but if Hale was that quick to cheat on her then she had no doubts he wasn't worth her time anyway. ' 'She's not a saint' 'And she's not what you think' 'She's an actress, whoa...' ' She turned to him, a single tear running down her cheek as she started to yell, scream at him in a mix of sadness, anger, and disgust. Why couldn't he see that she was just playing him? What if he could,. would he even care?! ' 'Soon she's gonna find' 'Stealing other people's toys' 'On the playground won't make you many friends' ' After muttering some choice words at Sprinkle who had now got up, she turned on her heel, stalking out of there as quickly as she possibly could while still preserving her dignity. ' 'She should keep in mind' 'She should keep in mind' 'There is nothing I do better than revenge.' ' As soon as she was out of there she let the tears spill down, though there was no one to see them. How dare she?! Well, there's one thing she needed to learn, you ''never cross Allura Glitter and get away with it that easily... ' She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.'' ' After that little outburst and what happened with Sprinkle, Allura was shunned by the group she had once lead, and you'll never guess who the new leader was? Yup, of course you can. Sprinkle Gold. Infact, she was shunned by pretty much everyone at this point, which just proved to irritate her further. Some friends she used to have. ' 'I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling' 'And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things' ' Weeks passed, and not a single one of her so called friends even spoke a word to her, unless it was some snide remark, or a giggle thrown her way when they were whispering about her. Not even ''Hale tried to talk to her, though to be honest it was probably in his best interests not to even try at this point. ' But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go Oh, they wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity''' ' Sprinkle was the next biggest thing in the academy, both her parents turned out to be famous victors, and she was always at the height of fashion, she often looked so good she might of well been a walking advertisement for the Capitol. Infact, she'd heard a rumour going round that she ''had been approached by them, but she'd declined to focus on her training. Whether that was true or not she'd never know, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it probably was. Whatever Sprinkle was wearing one day, you could guranteee at least 10 girls would show up the next day sporting the same thing, she was that influential. ' '''''I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey You might have him but haven't you heard?' ' Soon enough Allura had had enough, I mean she knew that Sprinkle would be out of her hair soon as she knew she intended to volunteer this year, but something felt off. Quite what, she wasn't sure, but the rude gibes kept coming her way with little reprieve, meaning she didn't have much time to think on that. As soon as Sprinkle left, she'd reclaim what was hers, she was certain of it, one way or another. ' '''''I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey You might have him but I always get the last word''' ' A few months later reaping day rolled around again, just like it does every year, and the buzz in the air at the academy was hard to avoid. Sparkle was going to be this years female volunteer, and she'd been training extra hard for it, bragging about it and shoving how she was going to win in Alluras face every chance she got. Anyway, the Escort had walked over to the girls bowl, readying herself to pull out a name. ' ''Allura Glitter ' She looked round, waiting for Sprinkle to volunteer. Except she didn't. No one did. And that's when it hit her, like a ton of very expensive dresses. She's been set up. Walking confidently to the stage she grinned fakely from ear to ear, so wide that she thought her mouth would drop off if she kept it up much longer. She wanted to play it that way? Fine, two can play that game. ' '''''Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do. Oh. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do I don't think you do ' Allura had to stifle a laugh at the confused look Sprinkle was pulling at her seemingly happy facade, and she knew that she hadn't expected that reaction from her at all. Sprinkle could mess with her, bully her, and generally be horrible to her, but something she couldn't do was know her thoughts, and messing with her might be just as fun the other way round. If she won and returned victor, then she'd be free from it all, right? ' Let's hear the applause Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah) So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better''' ' All Allura had to do was win, for her family, and for her district, and she'd be untouchable. She still hurt from what happened with Hale and her friends, but no matter what happened she swore to herself that she'd stay strong. She was a career for god sake, she should have the ruthless mentality that made many teenagers victors before her. And yet... ' '''She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" ' 'Strengths' Due to training at the career academy for a lot of her life, Allura is very good with weapons, and is amazing at hand to hand combat. A fast runner, and a great climber, her headstrong, tough mentality should help her, especially driven on by what Sprinkle did to her, rigging the reaping and everything. 'Weaknesses' Her personality has a habit of irritating people sometimes, and she's a very weak swimmer, she can just about tread water and do some really sloppy doggy paddle, but that's about it. Also, her fear of snakes and small spaces should probably be mentioned here too. 'Token' A plain silver headband, one she was given by her parents on her 12th birthday. 'Alliances' Most likely the careers, though depending on the other careers she may or may not just go it alone. 'Song she's based off' Allura is very heavily based of ' Better than Revenge ' by Taylor Swift, one of my favourite songs ever. The lyrics are incorperated into her backstory as well. :3 Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute Category:Victors